Welcome to My Harem 2
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Esdeath is the empress of the Empire but is plagued by the problem of not having an heir to take over her rule simply because she prefers women. That is until she discovers a book that'll allow her to summon any girl of her choosing and what to do with them. This led to Esdeath's solution. Have a harem of girls of her own that would bear her children. Esdeath/Harem.


**A/N: Well…never thought I would make a story like this again. The last one was a pain enough as is. Alright, it's the same formula as before if anyone of you didn't figure it out yet. BTW, word of warning: completely OOC Esdeath. Like the complete opposite of her character in some aspects. You'll see what I mean.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill and/or any other anime the characters are from. They belong to their original creators.

Welcome to My Harem 2

Chapter One: The Angel Girl

Sunlight beamed through the many windows of a bedroom and shined upon a queen sized with a figure sleeping within the covered. Soon as the light hit, the figure opened her eyes and sat up while stretching her arms out. Not a second later, the doors to the room opened and several maids entered. They stood in front of the bed. "Good morning your majesty." All of them spoke at once and bowed to the woman in front of them. One of them stood up straight again. "Shall we start with the daily rituals?"

The woman sighed at the question. "If we must." She pulled away from the covers and stood up from the bed wearing her light blue nightgown. She made her way to the bathroom while the maids surrounded her and undressed their majesty. She was fully nude once they arrived in the bathroom and one of the maids ran the bath. Once the water was warm enough, her majesty sat in the tub with an arm and a leg out. The maids then began to tend to her. Two of them were scrubbing the leg and the other two scrubbing the arm. One of them was washing and brushing their majesty's long luxurious blue hair.

After spending a little more time in the bathtub, the woman stood up from the tub and one of the maids wrapped a robe around her body. All of them walked out of the bathroom and toward the walk-in closet. From there, her majesty discarded the robe and the maids chose the clothes. They were of royalty and the outfit consist of it being purple with white boots along with a blue headdress. All of them walked out of the closet and made their way out of the room. One of the maids closely walked beside her. "The Prime Minister is waiting for you and wants to have a discussion."

Her majesty sighed. "Of course he does. Fine. You may leave me be now." The maids understood and made their separate ways way from their empress. She just sighed and continued to walk to the dining hall.

 **B**

As she arrived at the dining hall, breakfast was already prepared and saw a portly old man eating a salad of all things. He saw the woman enter and smiled. "Ah, good morning your majesty Esdeath."

Esdeath just wanted this to be over with already. "Good morning Honest." She sat down as she picked up a knife and fork. Her majesty began eating quietly while trying to ignore her Prime Minister.

There were a few moments of silence between the two until Honest looked at his empress. "I have some very good news for you." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and presented it to Esdeath. "I have selected the finest of eligible suitors and they would very much like to have an audience with you."

Esdeath had her eyes closed while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "How many times do I have to tell I am not interested?"

Honest sighed as he knew this would be difficult as always. "I know you have your…selected preferences your majesty but you must think of your situation. You are at a marriageable age and must find a suitor. Only then you will have an heir to continue your legacy. It is for your Empire."

Esdeath has heard this time and time again. She knew full well about her situation but the truth is she has no interest in men. Esdeath had realized this in her teen years. And now here she was being pressured into marrying a man for the sake of her Empire. It was a troublesome problem. "I know that you old fool."

Honest set down his fork. "If you do know it, then you should set aside your pride and do what is best for your Empire." Esdeath had enough and stood up. "Where are you going?"

Her majesty was already making her way to the door. "Wherever I want as long it's away from here." She opened the door and walked up.

The Minister growled at his majesty's stubbornness. "That woman I swear."

 **B**

"That old fool I swear." Esdeath was walking through one of the hallways in her palace. It wasn't the first time she and the Minister had talks like that before. Of course, she knew fully well of her Empire's future. Being married to a man was something she objected greatly. She stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. "I know you're there. You can come out now."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Tch. Jeez. And here I thought it'd be fun to jump scare you." A figure descended from the ceiling and landed behind Esdeath.

Said empress sighed and turned around to face the figure. "You never change, do you, Leone?"

Leone grinned at the other woman. "You've known me for this long. Why change now?" Leone was Esdeath's secret bodyguard and informant. She was also a childhood friend and was the first one she told about her sexual preference. Esdeath did admit Leone had grown up very well and her body definitely showed it. Her manner of clothing only emphasized it more. Esdeath began walking again with said blonde following her. "So what's got your panties in a bunch this time? Is it the Minster again? Want me to bash his face in?"

Esdeath sighed yet again. "The Minister talked about me into marrying again."

Leone snickered at that. "That again huh? Must be getting old by now huh?"

The empress couldn't agree more. "Yes. I wish he would stop pestering me about it."

The blonde knew how deep this problem was. "Kinda too bad you can't get other women pregnant. That'll solve your problems."

It wasn't a bad idea but such a thing was beyond Esdeath's control. She did not like the idea of being with a man and much so if a certain member was between her legs. "Yes, you have a point. Alas, no solution is ever so easy. Speaking of…what do you have to report to me? You have reason correct?"

Leone just shrugged. "Nothing too important. Some scuttlebutt about how Ogre is being an ass to some of the civilians at a bar. Other than that, no problems. Not since you took over. Oh, benevolent empress of the Empire."

"If you're done now, please leave. Also, I may be benevolent but I can still carve you into pieces if that's what you want." Esdeath looked back at Leone and gave her a glare.

The other girl felt chills going down her spine. "Don't need to tell me twice. See you later." She walked away into a different hallway. Esdeath continued walking to her working quarters to start off her duties as the empress of the Empire.

 **B**

"Here you go madam." A maid poured Esdeath some tea into her cup.

Said empress smiled at her. "Thank you." After looking over some papers and signing a lot more, she was enjoying a small break enjoying tea and sweets in the royal garden. Esdeath sipped some of the tea while reading a book. It was times like these she felt the most relaxed. Sadly, her time was almost up and had to return to her duties. Being an empress to an entire Empire was no easy task but someone had to clean up the mess the last emperor left behind. The whole place was in chaos in disarray until she came to the throne. She took a few more sips of her tea and closed the book. "Thank you for your service. I'll be returning to my working quarters now. Have a bath ready for me for when I return to my room."

The maid bowed to her. "Of course, my empress." With that said, Esdeath stood up from her chair and left.

While walking on the path back to the palace, something caught her eye off to the side. She stopped and walked over to said object that was lying on the grass just a little off the pathway. Upon closer inspection, it was a book lying on the ground. "That's strange. Did someone drop this?" She bent down and picked up the book. Esdeath stood back up and saw the title of the book. "Other World Summonings? I don't think…this was in our library." Curiosity had gotten the better of her and opened the book. She read the text within it. "The one who possesses this book will have the power to bring people from different worlds. In order to do this, one must have power equal to the ruler of the underworld. The caster can choose which type of person they can choose from their world. In order for the person to be devoted to the caster, both the caster and the person must make a pact by exchanging heat from one another. Be warned once the pact is complete, the person will have the same rights as the caster."

Now Esdeath couldn't help but laugh. "Ruler of the underworld? Really?" As amusing as it was, she was a little curious about this now. Especially about summoning others from different worlds. There was one detail that caught her eye. "Just what does it mean by exchanging hea…oh." Esdeath figured out what the term meant. "I suppose that won't be too difficult for me." She flipped to the next page and saw how to summon these beings. "Thirty candles in a circular fashion, a symbol inside this circle and the blood of the caster." As she read more into it, there was a little detail that certainly interested her. "I can do whatever I wish to them so as long they agree no matter what that wish might be." It was then an idea struck her and smiled at the book. "Perhaps this is the answer I've been looking for. Yes…exactly what I've been looking for." Now Esdeath couldn't wait for the night to arrive.

 **B**

Esdeath could hardly keep her excitement for what she had planned for tonight. After the maids finished washing their empress in the bath and dressed her in her nightgown, she bid them good night and started to prepare. She laid out the candles as the book instructed and the symbol inside. All that was left was the last step. "Here we go. I can only hope having the power of being an empress of an Empire would suffice enough. Now then…" She drew out a knife and quickly cut the palm of her hand. Esdeath had already chosen what kind of person she wanted to appear. Esdeath let the blood drop onto the floor. "Chosen one heed my call. Follow your master's voice. I shall guide you through the darkness so that you may appear before me. Now come forth from the other side to my side and serve me eternally." Several seconds had passed and nothing seemed to happen. Esdeath sighed sadly. "Perhaps it was too good to be tru-" A portal suddenly appeared in the air in front of Esdeath. "Or perhaps I've spoken too soon."

Esdeath was more nervous than excited or maybe a little of both. She saw a figure exit out of the portal and stood in front of the empress. The portal closed. Already Esdeath was enraptured by the girl's beauty in front of her. She was exactly what Esdeath had wanted. Young, alluring, and has very nice large breasts. The outfit she was wearing only made her more tempting. It was that similar to a skimpy black bikini that barely covered her generous breasts. Other than that, the rest of the outfit seemed to be part of a dominatrix outfit. Said girl opened her eyes to see Esdeath before her. "And who are you supposed to be?" She crossed her arms under her breasts. Esdeath couldn't help but stare at the other girl's lovely chest. "My eyes are up here."

The empress shifted her eyes up to the girl's face and cleared her throat. "I am known as Esdeath. The empress of the all-powerful Empire and I am the one who summoned you."

The girl in front didn't seem too impressed. "Empress or not, you're still a human to me."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow to that. "Excuse me but you said human. So what does that make you?"

The other girl smiled and black wings sprouted from her back. "You stand before the fallen angel, Raynare." Fallen…angel. Apparently, Esdeath got more than what she bargained for. It certainly did explain her captivating beauty. "So what business does a human have with me? On top of that, how did you manage to summon me in the first place?"

Esdeath thought it would be better to answer the second question. The first may be a little awkward to explain. "If you must know, I've followed a set of instructions of a book I've found not too long ago." She walked over to her dresser mirror and presented the book to the fallen angel. "This one right here."

Raynare took a closer look at the book and gasped. "Where did you find that book?"

Judging from the expression, Esdeath thought there was more to this book than she thought. "I've found it lying in my garden. Why? Is it that important?"

The angel narrowed her eyes at the book. "Of course. That book was in the hands of the demon queen once. I don't know all of the exact details but I have heard her lineage has grown significantly. The question now is how did a human of all beings come into possession to such a powerful item?" Her answer would have to wait for later. Right now she was curious about something else. "With it, you could summon anything you'd desire. A powerful warrior, an army, there is no limit. So why is it you decided to summon me-" Raynare finally put the pieces together as she remembered how Esdeath looked at her. "I see." She smiled slyly while pushing up her breasts to make them seem bigger. "You hold forbidden desires for the same sex. No wonder you looking at me with such lustful eyes. I can tell you're tempted."

Esdeath gulped at that. She wasn't wrong. With a body like hers and the outfit she was wearing, how could the empress not be? Raynare clearly saw it in her eyes. "Yes. I can sense it." Raynare began fondling her own breast and her other hand began rubbing herself in between her legs. The angel moaned at her own actions. "Do you like what you see? Does this sate your desires? I do hope so." She had an even better idea. Her clothes vanished instantly in a flash of light and was now fully nude in front of Esdeath. The empress began to breathe heavily at the show that was happening before her. Raynare walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge while spreading her legs apart to give Esdeath a more open show. The angel girl resumed what she was doing before but with more vigor this time. "Yes. How does it feel? Having a girl such as myself doing lewd things before you? I'm sure it pleases you greatly." She let out another moan while her eyes closed.

While all of this was going on, something inside Esdeath snapped and quietly removed her nightgown. Raynare was too busy to notice. Next thing she knew, the angel was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown further onto the bed quickly following a pair lips pressed against hers. Raynare opened her eyes to see Esdeath also in the nude with her eyes closed and felt their breasts pressing against each other. She was slightly out of it which the empress took advantage of and inserted her tongue into the angel's mouth. Raynare was honestly teasing the woman about her sexuality but now that she was on top of her, the angel was feeling a little hotter than before. She began to love the feeling of the other woman's large breasts pressed against her own and Esdeath's tongue dominating her mouth. Of course, she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Raynare grabbed Esdeath by shoulders and pushed her up sitting on the bed. Before Esdeath could do anything else, Raynare suddenly grabbed her breasts and started to feel them up. The angel girl was astounded by how the other woman's breasts felt in her hands. "I do admit you have a body worthy of being an empress. Your breasts feel so good in my hands." She noticed all the little sounds Esdeath was making and smiled. "Oh? What's this?" She fondled Esdeath's breasts a little more and the empress let out slightly louder moans. "It seems you're quite sensitive when it comes to your breasts. How erotic. What would happen if I did this?" Raynare lowered her face in front of one of Esdeath's nipples and began to suck on it tenderly while continuing to caress the other breast in her hand.

Esdeath was letting out parted gasps as she felt the tongue from the other girl wrapping around her hardened nipple. She was right about her breasts being sensitive. Esdeath first found out about it from her many nights of masturbation and absolutely loved it. Having another girl doing the same thing to her was a most welcome and pleasing feeling. Raynare stopped sucking on the empress' breasts and now began to focus on the other one while her free hand was busy with the breasts she previously sucked on. The angel girl was obviously enjoying more than she should have but desire has gotten the better of her. She did admit Esdeath was quite fetching even for a human. Raynare stopped fondling Esdeath's breast and trailed her right hand in between Esdeath's legs. She grinned at the wetness she felt and removed her mouth from the nipple to grin at the other woman. "It seems someone is eager."

The angel girl started to lightly rub Esdeath's pussy and received a lovely reaction out of her. "Is this your first time being touched by another woman?" Her response was a stifled moan. "I'm amazed a woman ravishing such as yourself hasn't already." Raynare neared her lips next to Esdeath's ear. "You should be honored your first experience is with an angel. I'll show what pleasures there are." She inserted two fingers inside of Esdeath which made her whimper. Raynare loved warm and wet the other woman was. The angel girl felt something on the tip of her fingers and was quite surprised. "What's this? A pure maiden as well? It would explain your reactions to my touch." Within the next second, Raynare pushed through which made Esdeath cry out in pain. "Your purity taken by an angel. For some reason, it seems fitting. Now we can begin the fun."

Raynare began to pump her fingers in and out of Esdeath at a steady pace. The pain Esdeath felt was quickly replaced by pleasure and let out moans that were music to the angel's ears. She turned her attention to Esdeath's heaving breasts. "I must say your breasts are quite beautiful and voluptuous. I love them so." Raynare began sucking on Esdeath's right nipple while her left hand resumed caressing the left breast. Raynare now admitted she loved breasts. How they felt in her hands and tasted in her mouth. It was simply divine to her. The empress moaned louder as her entire body was overcome with such a blissful feeling. The feeling of the other girl's fingers inside of her along with her breasts being serviced gave her joy like no other. Soon the feeling became too much to her.

Raynare certainly noticed as she felt Esdeath's pussy tighten around her fingers and removed her mouth from the breast. "You're about to cum, aren't you? Go ahead and give into the pleasure." She resumed sucking on Esdeath's nipple. Her senses were going into overdrive as a powerful feeling began to overtake the empress' body and gave into it. Raynare felt Esdeath's inner walls clench around her fingers as she screamed. She bucked her hips a few times while trying to ride off her orgasm while feeling the fingers go deeper inside of her. Raynare smiled while sucking on the other woman's breast and let go to see Esdeath's face. It was red with enjoyment. Raynare giggled at the sight as she removed her fingers. "How did feel? Quite the experience, was it not? And that was only with my fingers. Just imagine what my tongue could do or maybe even better, rubbing my pussy against yours?" Raynare brought her fingers slick with Esdeath's cum and sucked on them while wrapping her tongue around them. She removed her fingers and licked her lips. "How delicious."

Esdeath couldn't think at this point. Her mind was only fixated on thing only. She decided to act on her desires and pushed Raynare down on the bed. Before the angel girl could retort, Esdeath spread open her legs and brought her mouth to the waiting pussy. She began to lick it feverously while inserting her tongue into it every now and then while her eyes were closed. Already the empress was loving how the other girl tasted. In lack of a better word, the taste was…heavenly. Raynare was writhing in pleasure as her body was twisting and turning. "How dare you! You shouldn't be…doing this to me!" Despite her words, her body said otherwise. Esdeath fully inserted her tongue inside the other girl and Raynare screamed in delight. The empress pushed her tongue deep as she could and couldn't get enough of the taste. The more she moved her tongue inside of Raynare, the more the angel girl was enjoying it despite the denial she tried to muster up.

It came to a point where Raynare couldn't take it anymore as a powerful feeling began to form within her. "It's…too much! I can't…anymore!" She screamed as her hips lifted off the bed while cumming all over Esdeath's tongue while her eyes were closed. Esdeath tried her best to drink up as much as she could from the angel's orgasm. Raynare's orgasm soon passed and her hips lowered to the bed again. Esdeath removed her mouth while licking lips and savoring the taste. Not even the greatest wine could compare to the taste. She looked over her work and saw the angel girl breathing heavily. Her breasts heaving up and down. The empress still didn't have enough. She took advantage of the situation and managed to go behind the other girl. Esdeath managed to make Raynare sit up in front of her and grabbed the angel's breast while rubbing her pussy with her other hand still wet from the last orgasm. Esdeath loved how the other girl's breast felt in her hand. It was warm and soft to touch. Raynare began to moan again as her body was more sensitive this time around. Esdeath giggled at the reaction. "For an angel, you have such a sinful body." She pinched the angel's nipple which was quite hard.

Raynare's only response was the moans from what the other woman was doing to her. On top of that, she felt Esdeath's breasts pressed against her back. Esdeath did what Raynare did to her and inserted two of her fingers inside of the angel's pussy. It felt slick and very easy to move her fingers in and out. Once her fingers went in a little deeper, she felt something familiar and smiled. For Raynare, it was fear. "Please, no." Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Esdeath pushed her fingers all the way through and Raynare yelled out in pain. _"A human, a woman of all beings took my holy virginity."_ Once the pain subsided, she rested her head on Esdeath's shoulder and slightly looked over at the other woman.

Esdeath closed the distance between them and gave the angel girl a lustful kiss as their tongues intertwined each other. At this point, Raynare decided to just give in into her carnal desires. _"No wonder this was deemed forbidden. It was because it feels so incredible."_ Esdeath continued to pump her fingers in and out of the other girl while pinching her clit which made Raynare respond beautifully. She felt the inner walls begin to tighten around her fingers. It was then the empress stopped and took them out, much to Raynare's dismay as they broke the kiss. She brought her fingers up to them and they started to lick the fingers. Esdeath thought they tasted divine while Raynare enjoyed her taste. The empress removed herself from behind the angel girl and laid her down on the bed.

What she was about to do next was the moment of truth and it excited her. Esdeath spread Raynare's legs apart and lifted one over her own as she held it in her arm. She brought her pussy up against Raynare's and both hissed at the contact. Esdeath began to thrust her hips forward and both in unison. She took it a little slow to get used to this feeling then began to increase the speed a little once Esdeath wanted more of it. The empress moved faster until both of them were rocking their bodies together. Esdeath's breasts were bouncing all around and so were Raynare's. Seeing the other girl's breasts move like that made Esdeath thrust even faster. She loved how they moved along with Raynare's body. Raynare's mind was lost in a lusty haze as her body was ravaged by the pleasure Esdeath was giving her. All of her senses couldn't focus on anything else but what the empress was giving her.

They continued for as long as they could until Esdeath neared her limit. It was then she stopped and looked at Raynare with a wanting look in her eyes. The angel girl was just feeling a little frustrated the other woman stopped since she was close as well. Both of them were breathing a little heavily. "I have a question to ask you." Raynare growled as she just wanted to finish. "Will you bear my child?"

Raynare didn't care about the question. "Yes! Of course, I will! Just…please!" That was all Esdeath needed to hear and resumed what she started. She rocked her hips as fast as she could while both of them were moaning together. Both tried to last as long as they could before Esdeath had reached her peak. After one more thrust, she yelled out in pleasure and felt her body tense up. Raynare came around the same time but felt something strange. _"What is this warm feeling? It's spreading throughout my womb."_ They rode out their orgasm together until it passed.

Esdeath fell forward on top of Raynare was too tired to move her body after the climax they felt together. She lifted her head to see Raynare in the same state she was. Esdeath gave the other girl a surprise kiss to her lips as a thank you and she returned it. Both of them broke the kiss and Esdeath rolled over to the side of Raynare where they both slept peacefully.

 **B**

Another morning arrived and light beamed through Esdeath's room for the countless time. The doors opened and the maids walked into the room. "Good morning your majes…ty?" All of them saw the strange layout of the candles and the nightgown of their empress discarded onto the floor. They looked ahead at the bed and not only saw their empress fully in the nude but another woman accompanying her in her bed also in the nude. Naturally, all of them screamed.

Esdeath began to stir after hearing the screams and woke up as she sat up on the bed. She yawned as she stretched out her arms. Once her focus in her eyes returned, she saw her maids in front. "Good morning." It took the empress a few seconds to fully realize the situation and her eyes widened in surprise. Esdeath took a look at herself and then to Raynare who was still sleeping then back to her maids who still looked shocked. She giggled awkwardly. "I can explain."

 **A/N: Edit: Yeah, if anyone from before who followed and favorited the story, my reason for this reupload was because there was a certain user from a certain group (I'm not naming names here) who put himself in the alert list. He did the same thing to my other my M rated stories but the difference between this story and them is that this one is still going and I'm not going to let him have the alerts of this story being updated. So deleting the story and reuploading it was the only way to get rid of it. I will continue to work on this story (yes, you heard me. It's just my other stories that keep me from working on this one. That and freaking god you have no idea how hard it is to write smut to me) until this is completed. Until then, thank you for your understanding.**


End file.
